


Almost Lost

by StormyBear30



Series: Almost Lost Series [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a serious about my two favorite men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lost

“Please baby…please” Shannon heard his lover beg as he laid on his bunk on the bus after an exhausting performance, in dire need of some rest, but knowing he wasn’t going to get any.

“Tooomo…I’m tired” He whined as he tried to roll over and ignore the man standing aside of his bunk.

“Come on Shan…don’t make me go by myself” He changed his tactics, sliding into the tiny space, pressing his body against his stubborn boyfriend. “It will only be an hour tops and then I promise to make it up to you” He purred against his ear, licking the outer shell in a manner that he knew got to Shannon every time. “I love you…” He added for good measure also knowing how that affected the outcome in his favor each time.

“You know one day that shit is not going to work on me” Shannon growled playfully, fighting off the notion of sleep as he turned to face his playful Tomo.

“It’s worked every time so far” Tomo smiled, noticing for the first time just how tired Shannon truly did look, but pushing it aside because he wanted nothing more then to get his way. “But…” He leaned in and kissed the older man tenderly before pulling back. “I really do love you”

“Yeah yeah…love you too” Shannon grinned stealing a quick kiss before practically pushing Tomo out of the confined space.

“You know…” Tomo teased as he pushed Shannon against the counter in their tiny kitchen as they made the way towards the front of the bus. “I could start making it up to you now”

“Really…how?” Shannon replied, lust dripping from his words as he watched his lover fall to his knees, his fingers deftly working on the buttons of his jeans. “Oh…” He exclaimed once his manhood was set free, quickly engulfed in a surrounding of wetted warmth. All tiredness seemed to float away as Tomo continued to suck him, lick him, and torture him in such a pleasureful way. “Oh god baby…” When the pressure had been increased as he ran his hands though the silky softness of his boyfriend’s hair. “I’m gonna…” But he didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as a fire of immense proportion ignited within his belly, exploding within Tomo’s mouth as he gave into the intense orgasm.

“Mmm….tasty” Tomo grinned up at Shannon, licking at the last remains glistening upon his lips in an over the top way. “I could eat you all day and night and never get enough of your man juice baby”

“You really are a sick fuck you know that right” Shannon smiled down at his lover, his smile widening even more as the man that he loved with his entire being slide up his body until he was standing fully before him. “But I fucking love you anyways” His pants still pooled at his feet on the floor, he pulled the younger man closer before capturing those beautiful lips under his own.

“Jesus Christ…do I have to fucking walk in on this shit every fucking day” They heard the aggravated voice of their leader cry out behind them as they grinned against those same lips before pulling apart slightly.

“Your just jealous that I have the hottest man on the planet in my bed and in my pants” Tomo retorted as he leaned down to pick up Shannon’s pants, putting everything in its place before zipping them back up.

“That hot man is my fucking brother and…ewww” Jared rushed out in mock disgust, smiling over his shoulder when Matt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Besides…I think that I have the hottest fucking man on the planet in my bed” Laughter could be heard as Matt took that opportunity to spin Jared around and plant a huge wet kiss upon his lips.

“Ready?” Tomo asked Shannon as they watched the two before them.

“Yeah…lets go” Shannon replied as he adjusted himself one last time before following Tomo down the narrow aisle of the bus.

“I thought you were going to take a nap before the next show?” Jared asked in concern when he felt someone brush past him.

“I got a better offer” He called out, turning to face his brother at a hand upon his shoulder.

“Shannon…you look really tired. I think that whatever you are planning on doing can wait until after you’ve had a few hours sleep” Jared said with true worry and concern for his older brother, getting a bit annoyed at the look of impatience he was receiving from Tomo. “I’m just really concerned for you. You know how these double venues take a lot out of you”

“I’m fine baby brother” Shannon assured as he patted his brother on the back before walking towards his lover once again. “Don’t worry about me Jared. I should only be gone for about an hour and then I promise to come back and take a quick nap before the next show. I’ll be fine”

“Sure you will…” Jared spoke to the empty front of the bus as he snuggled even deeper into Matt’s embrace. “Do you think that I’m crazy Matt…or is Shannon not looking so hot?” He spoke into the broad chest where he head rested.

“Tomo thinks he’s pretty hot” Matt smiled against Jared’s hair, knowing it wasn’t the answer he wanted, but not wanting to get into another huge discussion about the relationship that was Shannon and Tomo. The truth was that Jared had been opposed to the relationship between the two from the start. He felt that Tomo was too young for the much older man and that he dominated Shannon’s entire life, aside from the band and even then he seemed to take up a huge part of his time that as well. He feared for his brothers health and well being, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that Tomo was going cause his brother serious harm some day. “Come on baby…let’s go to bed. Shannon’s a big boy and he can take care of himself” Matt didn’t allow Jared a chance to speak as he kissed the man quite thoroughly before leading them towards the bunks at the back of the bus.

The tiredness that had disappeared before suddenly appeared once again as Shannon stood behind a gyrating Tomo as he listened to some band he couldn’t even remember the name off. In fact he found that he was having a hard time standing, the world around him starting to fade in and out a bit as he grabbed onto Tomo’s shoulders for support. He watched as if in slow motion as Tomo turned to face him, a look of annoyance upon his face as he did. He tried to speak, but found he couldn’t manage the strength or that he even remembered how as a pain so severe shot within his chest, his breath stolen hard and fast. The look of annoyance upon his lovers face turning to outright fear as he gripped his free hand to his chest at another blast of pain before the world around him went completely black.

“SHANNON…” Tomo cried out helplessly as he watched his lover fall to the ground. “SHANNON…” His cries continued to go unheard as the vergining crowd continued to surge forward in order to get closer to the band, stepping and tripping over his unconscious lover. Fear coated him like a blanket as he fell to his knees, laying Shannon’s head within his lap as he bent over him in order to protect that man that he loved. His mind on autopilot he fished out the cell phone located within his pocket before dialing the emergency number…hoping and praying that they would get to him and Shannon quickly.

Everything was a huge blue after that as the emergency rescue crew rushed over to assist in Shannon’s need, pushing Tomo out of the way and ignoring his cries of upset and wanting to know what was wrong with his lover. He barely had the energy to fight them once again when he was informed he could not join Shannon in the cab of the ambulance…pushing past the two men regardless of their objections. “He’s my lover and you’re not taking him anywhere without me” He screamed at them…sitting down next to Shannon as he reached over and took his hand gently into his own. Out of the corner of his eye he saw people rushing towards them. He heard them ohhing and awing and saw the flashing of pictures, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Shannon, the man that he loved with his entire being recovered and came back to him. Tears filled his eyes as he took in how pale and sickly the older man looked as the guilt and the fear overtook him. The paramedics didn’t acknowledge the softly crying man as they continued to monitor their patient as they raced towards the hospital.

“Where the fuck are they” Jared questioned angrily as he paced the length of the bus for the tenth time since he and Matt had woken from their nap. “The fucking show starts in like ten minutes and they are no where to be found. Probably out there fucking themselves stupid and forgetting about the fact that they…”

Hey…hey…calm down before you have a heart attack” Matt soothed his lover as he stepped in front of him and pulled him into his arms. “I am sure that they are fine and have a good explanation as to why they are running late” The ringing of Jared’s blackberry cut Matt off as he watched his worried lover pick up the line.

“Tomo…where the fuck are you?” Jared bit out as Tomo’s name flashed across the screen. “Do you have any idea what…”

“Jared…shut the fuck up” Tomo cut his band mate and leader off, pulling a large drag from his cigarette into his deprived lungs as he summoned the nerve to tell Jared about what had happened to his brother.

“Why you little shit…who the fuck do you think you are talking to?” Jared ranted on.

“Shannon’s in the hospital” He cut the man off, tears forming in his eyes for what felt like the millionth time in an hour.

“What…the hospital…what the fuck happened?” Jared rushed out, pushing Matt away as he walked towards the front of the bus. “What did you do to him?” His voice was accusing, but he didn’t care, pushing Matt away once again when he tried to wrap his arms around him. “Where the fuck are you and what is going on?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him…they won’t tell me anything because I am not family. You need to get over here quick Jared. Shannon needs you” Tearfully he gave Jared the address to the hospital, lighting up another cigarette before heading back into the waiting room of the local hospital.

He felt instant relief that moment that Jared and Matt entered the building, but that relief turned to outright cold fear as Jared breezed right past him, but not before shooting him a look of pure and unadulterated hate his way. “What the fuck happened Tomo?” He heard Matt ask as he pulled his gaze away from the man talking to the desk nurse and to the blonde man standing before him. .

“I don’t know…” He replied painfully, tears threatening to fall yet again. “We were listening to the band on stage and then the next thing I knew he was on the ground unconscious. I’m so scared Matt…so fucking scared” He began to pace the small space around him, chewing on his lip as he once again fought the urge to break down. “He looked so still…so horrible…so…”

“I knew you would end up nearly fucking killing him one day” Jared loud voice cut him off as he turned to face the incensed man, his heart plummeting into the pit of his stomach at Jared’s choice of words.

“Jared…now’s not the time. Just tell us how the fuck Shannon is” Matt warned as he grabbed onto a wobbling Tomo to support him before he fell to the floor.

“He had a fucking heart attack” Jared cried out directly at Tomo, pushing him away from his boyfriend as his hands connected with his chest. “I told him from the start that you were going to be the death of him and you almost succeeded” He continued slamming his fists into Tomo’s chest until he had him backed into a corner of the wall behind them. “He had a fucking heart attack and it’s all because of you. You selfish son of a bith. You know that he wasn’t feeling well today and yet you still somehow convinced him to go out with you instead of resting. But you can best bet that those fucking days are over Milicevic. You and Shannon are through…you hear me?” Clenching his fists even harder he prepared to send a final painful blow, only to be stopped as hands grabbed onto his raised fists before being twirled around to face a fuming Matt.

“This is not the time or the place and you are being ridicules. Knock this shit off Jared…I mean it” Matt warned, increasing the pressure of his grip when Jared tried to pull away from it. “Shannon loves Tomo and he needs us all to be strong for him so he can get through this”

“Fuck you Wachter” Jared hissed, jerking his hands away before storming back over towards the nurse’s station and the doctor standing there.

“Your brother is fine Mr. Leto…” I doctor assured as he eyed the clearly frazzled young man, turning his attention for a moment to the other two men behind him. “He had a mild heart attack…but nothing that a couple of days monitoring and a change in lifestyle can’t fix. There appears to be no permanent damage and he should be ready to go home in a few days. He keeps asking for a Tomo…do you know who that is?” The doctor asked, noticing the way one of the men behind them began to step forward…only to fall back with a look of defeat just as quickly at the look of death shot his way by the Leto standing in front of him.

“I’m his fucking brother…he doesn’t need anyone else. Could you take me to him please…I need to see him” Jared bit out, placing his arm on the doctor’s shoulder and giving him no room to argue with him.

The tears that Tomo had been trying to hold back finally got the best of him as he fell into a nearby chair, burying his head within his hands before letting them have free reign. “Tomo…this wasn’t your fault” He heard Matt speak as a hand was placed upon his back and began to move in soothing motions that only served to upset him even more. “Jared’s wrong…but he’s letting his emotions get the better of him like he always does. Let the doctor take him to Shannon. Let him see for himself that he’s alright and then once he is sure he will come and get us”

“He’s right” Tomo sniffled though his hands.

“What?” Matt asked, hoping that he had heard wrong.

“Jared’s right” Tomo spoke clearer as he sat up and looked Matt dead in the eye. “Shannon wasn’t feeling well today. He was exhausted and in need of a nap and I knew this…but I wanted him to come to see the band with me more. I saw how haggard he looked. Hell I could read it in his eyes how fucking exhausted he was and yet I still convinced him to come with me. Everything Jared said was right. He’s in here because of me and my selfish ways” Bolting from the chair he was sitting on, he ignored the cries behind him as he ran until he was out of breath and couldn’t run any longer.

“Hey big brother…” Jared put on his bravest smile as he walked into his brothers hospital room, trying to hide the fear of possibly losing his brother. “You gave us a fucking scare huh?” He continued to rattle on, ignoring the way that Shannon scanned the doorway as if looking for something, or someone. “The doctor said that you are going to be fine. You just have to stay here for a few days for observation and then a few changes to your lifestyle and you will be as good as new” Hugging his brother he closed his eyes as he thanked whatever god that might be listening for allowing his brother another chance at life. “I’m going to call the suits in a bit and cancel the rest of the tour. You need time to recuperate before even thinking about getting back in the game”

“Jared…where’s Tomo?” Shannon asked, knowing that his brother was avoiding something by the way he was babbling.

“I know that they are going to shit kittens…but I think that it would be good if we all took some time off. I mean we’ve been touring for …” He rambled some more.

“Jared…where the fuck is Tomo?” Shannon shouted as much as his exhausted body would allow him, fear creeping into his heart that the man that he loved wasn’t there with him.

“I don’t know…” Jared replied truthfully, sitting on the side of the bed before taking Shannon’s hand into his own.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Shannon asked fearfully. “You haven’t seen him since you’ve gotten here? Jared…please I need to know if he’s ok”

“Why…because he sure as hell didn’t care if you were ok earlier today now did he?” Jared snarled, pushing himself off of the bed as he began to pace the room. “You had a fucking heart attack Shannon…do you get that? You could have died and it’s all because of him” Tears of outright fear bled from Jared’s eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand in order to control the sob threatening to escape it.

“I had a heart attack because of my lifestyle baby brother…not because of my lover” Shannon replied tiredly as he reached his hand out towards his brother. “I smoke to much. I don’t eat as healthy as I should. I party all hours of the night when I know that I should be resting after gigs and worst of all you know that I’ve never been one to turn down a drink. It’s the lifestyle that we lead and one that I knew eventually was going to catch up with me. Tomo had nothing to do with that and you know it Jared”

“He’s just so much younger then you and…” Jared tried to speak, wanting to convince his brother that Tomo was as bad as his own mind convinced him he was.

“And so what…” Shannon spoke up. “Jared…you have to get over this”

“Over what? I don’t know what you are talking about?” Jared replied in defense as he tried to move away from the man he knew could read into his very soul.

“This jealously you have over Tomo. Ever since he and I came together you’ve been against it and at the beginning I thought it was because you were truly concerned for my well being…but that’s never been the case” Shannon said, regretting his words the moment that they came out of his mouth at the look of pure hurt that Jared threw his way. “That’s not what I meant…” He corrected himself. “What I meant to say is that you’re jealous that Tomo is going to take me away from you and that is so far from the truth baby brother. I love you. You are my flesh and blood and the most important person in my life…but Tomo is important to me as well. I love him Jared. When I think of Tomo I see a future with him. I never felt that before with anyone…male or female. I want to spend the rest of my life with him…if he’ll let me. But I want you in my life as well. Please Jared…you have to let me know if he’s ok” Tears pricked Shannon’s eyes as he stared into watery blue depths staring right back at him. “Please…”

Jared debated continuing with their battle, but he knew that it was a lost cause as a small tear trickled down the side of Shannon’s cheek. Guilt unlike he had ever felt before pelted him as he leaned forward and kissed his brother on the lips before getting up and taking his leave. “I’ll go find him and send him up to you” Jared said with a forced smile before leaving the room.

Tomo didn’t have any idea where he was as he fell into a nearby park bench, curling his body forward as he hid his face within his hands. Over and over the previous events played in his mind, until he could stand it no more and once again the tears and fearful pain consumed him. “Jesus Christ Tomo are you trying to fucking kill me” He heard the winded voice of Matt cry out as a heavy body fell onto the bench beside him. “I tried to keep up with you, but I lost you a few blocks back”

“Go away Matt…please” Tomo begged as he continued to hide his face in his hands, just wanting to be left alone to grieve for the love and relationship that he knew had come to an end.

“Not going to happen Tomo…” Matt replied, still winded as he grabbed onto Tomo’s arm to hinder his escape when he made another attempt to run away. “Knock it the fuck off will you. I can’t take another run like that or I will end up in the bed next to Shannon. Sorry…bad joke” He corrected, letting go of the man glaring angrily at him. “Look…you had nothing to do with Shannon having a heart attack” He continued on, taking Tomo’s hand into his own before giving it a squeeze. “Jared was wrong to say that to you and like I said before he was just upset and scared and he lashed out. He’s Jared…he does it all the time. I would bet money that Shannon doesn’t blame you either…but that he’s worried sick wondering why his partner…the man that he loves is not at his side. He needs you Tomo…more now then he has ever needed you in the past.

“No he doesn’t. For once Jared was right. I caused this. It’s my entire fault” Tomo wailed, allowing Matt to engulf him within the protection of his arms as he slowly fell apart once again. “I just love him so much Matt…so fucking much and I’m scared that everything is fucked up”

“I know…but nothing is fucked up except for the fact that you’re not at his side were you are supposed to be” Matt spoke sternly as he pulled away from Tomo in order to stare him directly in the eye. “You have to get over feeling sorry for yourself and focus on Shannon’s needs. If you can’t do that then maybe Jared’s right and you don’t deserve to be with Shannon” He continued, knowing that his message was getting through by the look of determination spreading across Tomo’s dark eyes. “Jared…” He announced at the ringing on his blackberry. Tomo didn’t even bother to stay around to hear the conversation between Jared and Matt as he got up off of the bench and once again started running, this time back to the man he loved and was going to fight for no matter what. “Jesus Christ…what is it with you and the running today” He heard Matt holler behind him, but once again he ignored him as he increased the power of his run.

“Fuck…” He whispered under his breath as he rounded the corner and nearly came face to face with a swarm of people standing outside the building.

“Fuck is right” Matt concurred stopping short beside him as he took in the chaotic scene taking place before them. “How the fuck do they know already” He spoke more to himself then Tomo as he continued to watch the crowd swell.

“Me…that’s who” Tomo responded as he leaned against a nearby tree, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“You?” Matt asked out of confusion. “I don’t get what you mean. You did all this?”

“In a way…yes” Tomo replied looking up at the confused man. “I mean I didn’t do it on purpose. It’s just that when the paramedics arrived they didn’t want to let me into the ambulance with Shannon and I might have screamed at them that Shannon was my lover and that I was going with him. Fuck…how stupid could I have really been” He rubbed at his eyes once again.

“You really love him don’t you?” Matt asked astonished at the amount of love and the depths that Tomo would go to protect his man.

Tomo looked at Matt for a moment as if trying to gauge his question and reaction to his words. “I really love him Mattie. He’s my entire world” He smiled as he experienced that love that he felt each time that he thought of the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. “I mean I know that you and Jared thought that it was just a game at the beginning…that I was just after the hot drummer…but it wasn’t like that. I’ve been in love with him from practically the first time I met him after my first show”

“I never thought that it was a game and neither did Jared. He just felt that you were wrong for Shannon because of your age and that fact that he was so fucking jealous that he could barely see straight” Matt smiled reaching out for Tomo’s hand. “Now come on let’s get you to that man of yours and whatever you do…don’t speak to anyone or let go of my hand until we are inside” With that said Matt and Tomo ran into the belly of the beast, avoiding photographers left and right as well as ignoring the questions being bombarded on them”

“Jared’s going to fucking kill me” Tomo cried out in upset once they reached the safety of the hospital, smiling kindly at the guards blocking the doors who thankfully remembered him and Matt from earlier as they let them inside.

“Don’t worry about my killing you right now” Jared spoke up from behind, startling the two of them as they turned to face him. “I’ll kill you later for whatever you did or said…” He pointed to the maddened frenzy outside. “We will deal with it once we know for sure that Shannon is better and able to deal with such things. Go on now…go see him” He urged his brother’s lover forward, taking comfort in the warmth of Matt’s embrace as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Tell him that we will be up to see him later” He curled into Matt’s body, laying his head upon the broad chest as he watched Tomo practically race down the hallway and towards the elevators.

“That nearly killed you didn’t it” Matt smiled down softly at his lover, ignoring the flashing bulbs going off all around them from outside and the buzz of voices that seemed to get louder and louder with each second that passed.

“You have no idea” Jared replied, furrowing deeper into Matt’s loving embrace.

“Gentlemen follow me please and I will take you to a private room where we can be alone and discuss what will the next steps in Shannon’s recovery” They heard the doctor from before speak as they both looked up and found him standing before them. “Do you always cause such a commotion wherever you go” The doctor smiled at them as they followed him down the corridor.

“Sadly yes…” Matt smiled tiredly as the doctor, his arm still wrapped securely around Jared’s shoulder. “It comes with the territory of being rock musicians”

“And an actor…” Jared supplied at the way that doctor was staring at me. “Yes…I am an actor” He spoke again, knowing his was right on target at the way that man blushed at him before lowering his eyes.

“My apologies” The doctor stammered. “I knew that I knew you from somewhere…but I wasn’t sure. My daughter has dragged me to see every single one of your movies since she first became boy crazy”

“So you understand why everything that happens here or is said here must be kept under strict security.

“I understand” The doctor assured as he showed Jared and Matt towards two seats within his office.

Tomo could only stand before the door of the hospital room holding his love. Tears glistened within his eyes as he watched through the tiny window of the door while he slept. Fear clutched at his heart as he recalled over and over again the entire horrific experience within his mind. So deep in thought he hadn’t even realized that Shannon had opened his eyes until he looked up once again and found beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him. No words were spoken as Shannon reached out his hand to him, his eyes speaking more then words ever could.

Tomo had to fight the urge to run, knowing that the man that he loved needed him. “Hey baby…” He heard Shannon speak softly, his eyes flashing with relief and love as he slowly made his way over towards the side of the bed. “I was worried about you” Tears flooded Tomo’s eyes at the amount of concern he could feel and hear in his voice, despite everything that had happened to him. “Come here…” He held his hand out further, but an unknown fear hindered him from doing so.

“So um…the doctor said that you were going to be fine…that you were going to make a full recovery. That’s good…real good” Tomo stammered, as he stepped back from the bed in order to put some space between him and Shannon, still not understating why.

“Tomo…” Shannon called out his name, confused at the way his boyfriend was acting.

“Jared and Matt are here. Well…you know that Jared is here since he came up to see you…but Matt’s here too and he’s worried about you. We all are worried about you…” Tomo whispered the last part of his sentence as tears pooled within his eyes. “So I’m sure that you need some rest so I am just going to go and…” He rushed out, turning to run out the door.

“Tomo…” Shannon cried out in fear as he watched the man that he loved literally run for the hospital room door. “Please…come here” He begged, tears glistening within his eyes.

“I can’t…” Tomo replied, clutching the handle of the door so tightly that his knuckles turned white from the force of it.

“I need you baby…come to me please” Shannon begged even more, the tears he had been trying to hold back finally getting the best of him.

Unable to deal with the pain that he was causing the man that he loved, Tomo rushed to his lover’s bedside, falling into his outstretched arms as he grabbed onto him for dear life. “You fucking scared me Shannon” Tomo cried out as he allowed himself to be tugged onto the bed, lying down beside his lover once he had. “I thought I was going to lose you”

“You scared me as well baby…” Shannon replied with tears once again blurring his eyes. “I thought I had scared you away when you weren’t here when I woke up. Have I lost you?” He asked fearfully and truthfully as he stared deep into muddy watered eyes so full of pain and fear that he caused his heart to speed up as he waited for his answer.

“I got scared and did something stupid…I won’t ever do it again” Tomo assured equally as tearful as he cupped Shannon’s face tenderly within his hand. “I love you so much Shannon and I am so sorry for not being here when you needed me”

“I love you too Tomo and you’re hear now and that’s all the matters. Just promise me that you won’t ever leave me again…because my life would truly not be worth fighting for it you did”

“I promise” Tomo replied without question, sitting up before he could continue. “But after I tell you this you may not want anything to do with me anymore” His body began to shiver in fear at the idea of not having the man that he loved in his life because of his blatant stupidity.

“There is nothing that you can say that will make me want to leave you…nothing” Shannon spoke up, forcing Tomo to turn and face him.

“I am sure by now that the entire world knows about the fact that you and I are lovers” Tomo began the shivers inhibiting his body even more. “I blurted it out on accident when the paramedics were refusing to let me into the ambulance with you. I’m sure it’s hit the news and the rags by now…accompanied by several armature pictures as well. I am so sorry Shannon. I know how protective you are of your private life and…”

“I don’t care…” Shannon cut his lover off as he once again forced him to lie down beside him.

“Shannon you don’t…”

“I don’t care…” He spoke up once again, not allowing Tomo to finish his sentence. “The truth is that I have wanted to talk to you about bringing our relationship out into the open for some time now. Yes…before I was very adamant about keeping my private life private…but I am tired of hiding us and who we are baby. I want people to know that you are the love of my life and the man that I hope to spend the rest of my life with. I love you more then I could ever explain to you and I am tired of keeping that love bottled up because some of the people of the world wouldn’t understand” He went silent for a moment as he gauged his boyfriend’s reaction.

“You really do love me don’t you?” Tomo asked in tearful awe at the amount of love and devotion staring back at him.

“Yes…” Shannon replied without hesitation. “I love you so much and I want to start a proper life with you. I want it all…the commitment…the house…the picket fence…the two point five children…everything fucking thing that straight people have…I want it with you” He rushed out…smiling down at the man that had captured his heart so many years before hand.

“I want that too…Jesus you have no idea how much I want that too” Tomo cried out as he threw his arms around his life mate, kissing him with all the love and passion he held for him.

“Fuck…” Jared whispered as he and Matt stood within the open doorframe, knowing that there was nothing left for him to do but accept the fact that Tomo and Shannon were taking their relationship into the next direction.

“Their happy Jared…it’s all that matters” Matt whispered against his lover’s ear as he held him from behind. “Be happy for him…he’s found love. You can’t really blame Tomo for loving him back though because it’s really hard not to fall in love with you crazy fucking Leto’s. With one look you capture our hearts and we are goners for life” He smiled against Jared’s neck, turning him around so he could look upon his handsome face.

“You act as if you speak from experience” Jared smiled up happily at his boyfriend.

“I was a goner the first time you laid those beautiful baby blues on me…but everything changed for me the moment that we first kissed. I gave you my heart that day and nothing you can do or say will ever make me take it back. I love you Jared” Matt smiled down equally as happy at his lover before leaning in and kissing him good and proper.

“God…I love you too” Jared replied happily against Matt’s ear once the kiss was broken and he was pulled into a warm and loving hug. “And do you want the same things that Shannon wants?” He asked, pulling away in order to see Matt’s face.

“Stop fucking making out in the doorway and get your asses in here” He heard Shannon call out from his hospital bed, not receiving a reply from Matt, but the look on his face telling him all he needed to know.

“I can tell you’re already feeling better” Matt laughed as he took Jared’s hand and led him into the room. “Good to see your alive and well” He laughed again as he walked up to the bed and fumbled to give his friend a hug around Tomo, who refused to move once inch from his boyfriends side. “He’s not going anywhere you know” Matt winked at Tomo as he took his place by Jared’s side. “We all heard his glorious speech about the fence and the house and the…two point five kids was it?” His laughter was contagious as they all fell into it, even Shannon’s younger brother.

“I don’t care…” Tomo got serious for a moment as he looked Jared directly within his eyes as if to get his point across. “I love Shannon and I almost lost him once…I won’t make that same mistake again”

Jared thought of all the nasty remarks he could say, all the hell he could raise as he tried to once again break up the relationship that he was sure was still going to hurt his brother in the end…but he thought better of it. There was no denying that amount of love that Shannon and even Tomo felt for each other. He finally realized that Shannon was a grown man and one that could make his own decisions, no matter how much Jared wanted to look out for and protect him. “Just know that if you hurt him...I will fucking kill you” He said with a smile before walking over towards the bed himself and hugging the two of them. “I fucking love you guys” He said with a trademark Jared grin before kissing each one of them on the lips as if to prove his point”

“He got some for me?” Matt piped up behind him, laughing out loud as his love turned around and flew into his arms before planting a wet and noisy kiss upon his lips.

“You know this battle is far from over with Jared?” Tomo grinned over at the man of his heart, snuggling deeper into his arms.

“Oh I know it…”Shannon grinned back as he rubbed noses with Tomo. “But for you it’s one worth fighting every single fucking day if I have to. I love you baby…”

“Love you too…” Tomo replied softly before bridging the gap between their lips.

The End…


End file.
